Maybe
by romeoluvsmetoo
Summary: She was mad. He was sorry. Maybe she'll forgive him. Or maybe not. Dasey oneshot. Slight fluff. Don't worry. it's much more Dasey than the summary suggests


**A/N: Hey hey peoples. My first fanfic comin' at 'cha and let me say it was a pleasure to write. Seriously folks, lovin' it. Just a one-shot though. Anyways on with the summary and the story and disclaimer thingy. ENJOY!!!**

**Summary: She was mad. He was sorry. Maybe she'll forgive him. Or maybe not.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Life with Derek…I'm not even gonna go there. I just don't.**

Legs and arms crossed tight against her body as if she was trying to make herself a part of the couch, Casey glared at the TV screen so intensely you would think she was trying to telekinetically blow it up. She had no intention of looking anywhere else anyway so she put her all into watching whatever was on. Her mind, however, was definitely somewhere else, specifically on the events of earlier that day so it didn't really matter what was on. Although she put all of her effort into focusing on the TV screen with everything she had, she failed miserably. Against her own will, she did the one thing she was trying so hard not to do. Her eyes slowly averted to the person sitting next to her. At the speed her eyes were moving, it took her forever for him to finally come into her vision, considering the distance between the two. She was sitting on one end of the couch, while he was sitting on the other. As soon as her eyes landed on him she immediately shot her eyes back to the TV, attempting to stare at it harder than before, if that was possible. He saw her. When she looked at him, he was staring directly at her. She knew he saw her. And he was still watching her. She could feel his eyes on her. It only made the situation…more difficult…and weirder.

"Hey, Case I-"

"Shut. Up. I'm watching TV" she snapped before he could start, in a tone that was less than pleasant. More like an angry dog bark.

A very short, very snappy, very pissed bark. Kinda like one from a wiener dog.

Anyway, after about five more minutes of silence, he tried again.

"You've got to talk to me sooner or later."

"I choose later" she snarled back slowly making sure every word sunk in.

He had never seen her this annoyed before.

"God Case, why are you so stubborn!" he said. He knew it would only tick her off even more, but he just wanted to hear something come out of her mouth. He wasn't liking the silent treatment she was giving him.

"Wow…" she half-laughed, "I actually didn't think that you could get any more moronic, but there 'ya go"

"What can I say to get through to you" he cried, desperate for a solution.

"How about that you'll go jump of f of a cliff. Trust me, the day you say that, I'll be happy as a clam". She rolled her eyes and turned her attention once again back to the TV screen, teeth clenched, nostrils flared, and breathing heavy. She didn't even know that she could be this upset. She could feel her blood boiling away inside her. What he did wasn't even that terrible. Well, it was pretty bad, but she was pretty much over it. Maybe she just wanted a reason to be mad at him. But why. She just couldn't figure it out.

"Look…" he paused, took a deep breathe, and continued with the softest tone he could find, "I'm sorry, okay. And you know I don't say that too often."

Silence

"What the hell is wrong with you. I said sorry. What more can I freakin' do"

She turned her head and looked directly at him with wide blue eyes, not a harsh glare or desperate sad eyes, but a look full of meaning, as he recognized it.

"Mean it". And with that the conversation was silenced.

* * *

"_Hey there, Case", Derek said as he walked into the kitchen with a hint of nervousness in his voice_

"_You okay there?"_

"_Ye-Yeah…yeah, fine", he managed to choke out after squeaking_

_Derek and Casey seemed to be getting along a lot better lately since a babysitting incident. They managed to put their differences aside and help Marti get her arm out of the toilet. Somehow the incident had helped them to get along a little better. They still bickered, but it wasn't nearly as bad._

"_You sure? You seem a little jumpy", she stated, genuinely concerned._

"_Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night" _

"_How come?" Casey questioned with one eyebrow raised._

"_I just didn't! God, Case why are you so damn nosy?!" he snapped_

"_Whoa…no need to jump down my throat. I was just a little worried is all."_

"_Well you don't need to be!!"_

"_What the hell, Derek! I'm just trying to help!"_

_They were both yelling at this point._

"_Nobody needs your help, Casey!"_

"_Well, you sure as hell need somebody's help. You're crazy!"_

"_Speak for yourself, Spacey"_

_This ping-pong of insults went on until one of them went a little out of bounds._

"_God Derek, you're the same arrogant, selfish, proud jerk that you were when I first met you!" she screamed, poking hard at his chest with every adjective she used on him._

"_Well, if weren't so uptight and prude, maybe you'd be able to keep a boyfriend for more than a week before they moved onto someone they could get some from."_

_He immediately regretted those words as soon as he saw the expression on her face morph from triumph to hurt within a matter of seconds. Her blue eyes flooded with tears and she started to turn away, but she turned back to face him and with a very low, intense, even tone, she slowly said, "Well, just so you know, you are the biggest fucking asshole I've have ever met"_

_And with that, she turned away and made her way upstairs. _

"_Casey I-"he started, but he realized he had nothing to say. As he tried to process what had just happened, he was snapped back to reality as he heard the door slam. It stung because 1. she'd never called anyone that before, 2. she wasn't exactly fond of the higher profanities and 3. she had never said the f-word before._

"_Damnit", he mumbled to himself. _

_He had meant to come to her and tell her about the thing that had kept him up all night. He had meant to tell her that he was glad that they were getting along and that he cared about her. He was hoping that the conversation would take on a mind of its own and eventually end up with confessions of feelings for each other and all of that, like in movies. His plan backfired when instead of saying what he planned he got all defensive and the conversation took over at the wrong time._

"_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he yelled at himself as he pounded at his head with his palm._

"_No kidding", Casey chuckled lightly. Derek jumped. He hadn't even noticed she came in. _

"_Casey-"_

"_Save it", she snapped. "Mom called. They missed their flight so they'll be getting in later tonight. I'm going to go watch TV. Don't talk to me ever again."_

_She poured herself a glass of grape juice and walked over to the couch, sat down and turned the TV on. Derek just stood there. He realized he was going to have to work hard to earn her forgiveness._

* * *

"Casey?" 

Silence.

"Casey?" he said a little louder.

Silence

"Okay, silent treatment. Then you'll listen for a second. I don't want you to hate me. Can you just tell me why you're still mad at me even though I said I was sorry, because you know how much it means coming from me."

More silence.

Derek sighed.

"Because what you said was uncalled for and hurtful." Casey said quietly still facing the TV, but Derek heard her. He turned to her quickly, taking full advantage of the fact that she was communicating with him.

"I swear I didn't mean anything that I said. None of it was true. You-"

"Than you wouldn't have said it!" she yelled, cutting him off and whipping her head around to look him straight in the eye.

"Case I- wait, what?" he stumbled on his words in confusion. The conversation was taking over itself again.

"If you didn't think it was true than you wouldn't have said it, would you?" she stated, matter-of-factly.

"Case-I-but-you…UGH!!" he was getting frustrated at how nothing seemed to be going his way today.

Case watched him try and figure out what he could say without offending her anymore. As mad as she was, it was slightly amusing. And he's cute when he's frustrated.

The small smile that began to take shape had dropped instantly at this thought. She found her own thoughts becoming flustered. Her brain finally caught up with her within a few seconds and she quickly turned back to face the TV…again.

"God, you're the only person who can do that to me", she whispered a little too loud.

"Excuse me?" Derek replied, slightly anxious for an elaboration of this random statement.

"Uhhh…umm…" she stuttered, "You're just the only person who can get me this ticked", she recovered, with a half-failed attempt at the tone she was using before. Realizing she was just moments away from caving, she jumped up off of the couch and bolted up the stairs. Derek jumped up, chasing after her. He caught her in the hall as she was trying to go to her room. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What are you talking about?!" he cried, flustered and slightly annoyed.

"NOTHING!…nothing." she lowered her voice. Her face was beet-red.

"Casey, what is going on?"

"God Derek, why do you have to be so…you?" she sounded like she was on the brink of tears.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Derek's head was spinning.

"I don't know". Casey felt just as dizzy.

"Okay, so what was all that about before, downstairs?"

"All I said that you were the only one who could do...this…to me"

She "presented" to him her current state with her hands. She was redder than ever and she looked like she had A LOT on her mind.

"Wait, why?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you are the most annoying creature on this goddamn earth", she took a deep breath, accepting where this was going as soon as she saw the quick flash of hurt that shot through Derek's eyes.

"Or maybe it's because your different", she continued. "Maybe you're the only person who can get under my skin. Maybe being in the room with you makes my skin tingle and maybe every time we accidentally touch or something, a jolt of electricity shoots down my spine and makes me shiver. Maybe I felt this way since the day I met you." With every word she said, her breath got heavier, while Derek just stood there in awe, unable to say a word and somehow they were slowly closing whatever space was between them. "Maybe I knew that I wasn't allowed to feel like this so I pushed it away and replaced it rage. Maybe I was so mad at you because of how much…I love you". She immediately looked down to the ground, redder than she was before.

"And maybe not", she chuckled slightly, breaking the silence that had taken over.

"What?" he jumped out of the trance that the shocking statements had put him in. Casey looked up at him with an "unbelievable" expression on her face.

"Wow, you are an idiot", she said, in more of a disappointed-in-him look on her face. She was just covering up her own feelings of extreme sadness and depression. She turned to open the door in her room when she felt a strong grip on her arm. Derek lightly spun her around, causing her to land with a soft thud against the wall.

"What do you thi-?" She was unable to finish as he pushed his lips onto hers. As they kissed, they both felt it. That "indescribable thing" that happens during that fairytale, happily-ever-after kiss.

After what seemed like a good 24 hours, but in reality was only a few seconds, they pulled away.

"Uhhh…" was all Casey could manage as her as her brain was working overtime.

Derek just stood there, as shocked as he assumed she was.

After about 2 minutes of silence and processing, Casey finally caught up.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" she asked with a soft and expecting intonation in her voice. A tiny smile began to tug at her lips.

Slowly, a familiar smirk formed on Derek's face as he looked her straight in the eye.

"Maybe", was his reply as he turned and walked down the stairs.

Her smile instantly turned to a shocked expression.

"DE-REK!!!" was hers as she turned around and chuckled as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Things are about to get a lot crazier around here", she said to herself has she plopped onto her bed and went to sleep.

**A/N: There ya' go. Hoped you liked it and expect fics soon. I'm not absolutely 100 in love with it, but I personally don't think it was half-bad for my first one, right??? I tried to keep 'em as in character as I could. I hope I succeeded. Tell me whatcha think. PLEASE??!!! **


End file.
